


Same old same old

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Series: Songfics?? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, MariBat, fluff?, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: Grow as we go is the song oofie
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Songfics?? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546258
Kudos: 55





	Same old same old

Marinette was running late for her meet-up, dodging and weaving through the crowd, she spots the little coffee shop on the corner of the street. Breathing heavily, she spotted her friend and sat down.

"Everything is shit." It's the first thing Marinette said that evening with her best friend, Chloe. "Let me guess, another fight?" Marinette slumps her head into her arms on the table, nodding in confirmation she grunted loudly. Her words, muffled from the tablecloth. "And it's not even about the thing from last time. It's always something new." 

Marinette's relationship had turned rocky with Damian, and she didn't know why. Their long-distance? Problem. The huge time difference? Problem. Her cheerful voice? Problem. Her nagging on proper sleep etiquette?

It didn't matter, even if it was true, he was going to complain. Marinette just about had enough of it. "I'm buying a plane ticket and I'm going to knock the socks off of him, I swear." Marinette wasn't going to, but she did want to get to the root of the problem.

Chloe chuckled at the response. "I know you're not going to, your too whipped." Marinette lifted her head to look at her. "No, I am not." Only slightly, offended at her friend's remarks. "You're still with him, he's not treating you like you should be treated." Marinette shook her head.

"It's not like he was always like that Chlo." Sitting back in her chair, Marinette shook her head in her memory. Crossing her arms and biting her bottom lip, in thought. "Trust me he was sweeter but something happened and he's not talking about it, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Cloe raised an unimpressive eyebrow and looked at her. "Have you ever seen the news in Gotham lately?" Marinette nodded her head. "And not for fashion related stuff." Marinette hesitantly shook her head. "A lot of the villains in Gotham are starting to band up together." Marinette looked at her and breathed out heavily. "Maybe they could use some help."

Chloe glared in turn. "You are in no position to be running off, Honey." Malice hanging off the old nickname. "But Chlo, I could go back to what I love best." Looking bored, Chloe looked at her nails. "Mhm. Right."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean Chlo." Taking a glance at her companion, Chloe sipped her drink. "Mhm." Groaning, Marinette picked up her drink and took a sip. "Stop doing that when I have a bad idea."

"I'll stop doing that when you _ stop, _having bad ideas." Marinette blew a raspberry at her. "Pft. Like that's ever going to happen." Chloe scrunched her nose in objection. "Whatever."

Marinette chuckled at that and set down her drink. "I'm going and that's the end of that." Chloe nodded her head. "I'm not dropping everything at a hat's moment." Marinette smiled at the implication. "I'm not asking you, but if I end up dead."

Pausing for a moment, Marinette looked in Chloe's eyes. "Just, know. It's where I'll be." Chloe closes her eyes and looks at Marinette, really, looks at her. "Mari." Chloe doesn't continue after that. Marinette holds her hand.

"Don't worry I plan on coming back. Chloe smiles slightly, a tear falls, in memory of their fallen comrade. "Just, be careful. For my sake." Marinette smiles. "How's your day been?" Chloe chuckles softly. "Just as well as you think." Falling back into a routine, as they have for years.

On the plane to Gotham, Marinette thought of the last-. The true owner of the black cat miraculous. Adrien had so much to give, but the world didn't seem to think so.

'Thinking bitterly isn't going to bring him back.' Fidgeting with the ring on her finger, she leaned on the back of her chair, falling asleep as she kept thinking of her troubled boyfriend. Falling asleep on the plane was a bad idea, as Marinette was startled awake by turbulence.

Clicking a button on the screen in front of her, she noticed that 3 hours had passed.

A flight attendant made the rounds as Marinette shifted in her seat. 'Just a few more hours.' Popping in gum, she waited for her eyes to shut and take in the disgusting smell of her surrounds.

'Just a few more hours.' Falling asleep was just as hard as the first time, but eventually, eventually. Maybe.

Waking up from the bumps of the airplane, she grips the side arms of her seat. 'Just landing, right.' Looking around she notices the rest of the passengers grumbling and moving about.

Marinette went on autopilot, as she got her suitcase and texted Alfred for a pick-up to the manor. Marinette sent a text the day before she bought the ticket and before she boarded the plane. Heading out of the Gate, Marinette couldn't find anything but harshness.

"If he's surprised, I'm going to sock him." Alfred pulled up just in time to hear and his amused grin speaks more volumes than words.

"Now, Miss Marinette, If I had known this is how you would act, I would have brought the Young Master Damian." Marinette grinned and put her suit away. "There's my favorite butler!"

Alfred resumed his natural face. "Is there another butler in your life?" Marinette thought for a moment and smiled. "Just one." Sighing in defeat, Alfred opens the car door. "Defeated once again by my mysteries foe." Giggling in her seat, Marinette smiled.

"I'm sorry for not informing in a day's advance," Alfred answered from the front of the car. "Nonsense. You are by far, much better than the Young Masters." 

"I'm glad." Marinette and Alfred often fell in comfortable silence, when they aren't talking about different dishes, the boys, or tips and tricks for sewing.

This just felt different. Somehow. Eerier, then how cheery and fun atmosphere welcomed from just a few minutes ago.

"I plan on helping with the upcoming situation in Gotham." They reached a red light, Alfred slowed down the car.

"Miss Marinette, I don't think you coming is going to help the boys." Marinette looked down at the ring on her fingers.

"I have my own way of helping." Alfred began to move again, the low humming of the vehicle filling the silent air. "I don't think they need something else to worry about Miss Marinette."

Alfred glanced back at Marinette from the rearview mirror. Marinette, in turn, stared up at him. "I have a plan." Alfred knew what those words entitled. "Miss Marinette-" Marinette stopped him before he could continue.

"If my secret can help, then I will. I won't let the city suffer, not when I can do something about it." Alfred hummed in response, a small smile on his face. 'Some new company for tonight.'

"What would you like to eat for tonight? A special recommendation. Perhaps?"

Marinette shook her head and looked out the window. "Oh no, I couldn't. I'd rather prefer whatever you wanted to cook tonight." Weaving past the cars in the street, Alfred makes his way to the road leading out to the city to the Manor.

"Just think about it, Miss Marinette." Humming back, Marinette thought what she would want. "I will." Alfred shook his head slightly. "As always." Marinette giggled as they both said his usual response.

"Almost there, Miss." Peering at the front window, the Manor comes into view. Marinette fiddles with her ring more. "Don't be nervous Miss." Marinette sighs deeply and wraps her arm around her.

"I just want Damian to let me in, but I can't force that, but it's so frustrating to be angry all the time at him, I can't. Do that." Uncoiling, Marinette clutching her right hand and stared down. "That hurts so much more than any of our fights."

Alfred pulls up to the Manor and walks out, opening Marinette's door. "I'm sure everything is going to be alright Miss." Sighing and making her way to the trunk of the car, Marinette picks up her luggage.

"Thanks, Penny." Alfred made his way to the door and opened it. "I'm sure the Young Masters are excited about your arrival." Marinette could sense how tense, it seemed. Dropping her bag, Marinette raced to the door and stopped Alfred from opening it. "Perhaps it would be better if I didn't stay at the Manor."

Alfred stared at her; as if she grew two heads. "Are you sure?" Marinette nodded her head. "Positive." Alfred looks back at the door, pausing for a moment before heading back to the car. "Alright. But you're staying at a place that is approved by Master Bruce." Marinette picked up her luggage again.

"Works fine by me." Heading back into the car, Marinette stuffs her luggage in the trunk and enters the car. "Which hotel?" Marinette asks as she closes the car door. "Alfred hums and starts the car, pulling out of the driveway. "To Gotham hotel."


End file.
